


It's Perfect

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, picchar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythlen Cousland wakes up alone in -their- bed but she knows where Alistair wandered off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picchar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picchar/gifts).



> This is a short fic that I wrote for the awesome picchar and her Theirin twin babies <3... http://picchar.tumblr.com/post/121067823386/hi-picchar-i-was-wondering-what-is-rythlen-like
> 
> Rythlen Cousland is picchar's Warden.

Rythlen stirred from her sleep, feeling something amiss from her surroundings. She reached out to the other side of their bed to grab her husband’s arm to wrap around her like he always do, but felt it empty.

“Mmmm?” She opened her eyes to see an empty side.

Palming Alistair’s side of the bed, she felt that it was still warm. She pushed herself to sit up, her long black hair falling down her shoulders. Still feeling sore, she looked around their bedchamber to try and spot her husband. Not sure how long she slept, but given how dark it was, she guessed it was already night time.

The warmth and light of the hearth helped her see, but no sign of of her King. Rythlen squinted her eyes and noticed that the door of their bedchamber was slightly ajar and a small light from the other room was seeping in.

Rythlen smiled to herself, knowing where her husband has wandered off. She tried to find the energy to move her legs, still feeling tired from the event. She huffed and stood up, feeling the carpeted floor on her feet and her shift flowed down just above her knees. She looked down on herself noticing that she wore a different dress shift, feeling the soft cotton on her body, probably the servants changed her while she was asleep. Her hand slowly coming up to touch her stomach and smiling to herself.

Slowly she walked towards the other room where Alistair is. The castle was quiet, probably tired from all the excitement that transpired during the day. Everyone bustled when the news came and a new comer to the castle arrived, especially the citizens of Denerim. Alistair rushed down to their room ignoring his royal duties saying that his first duty is to his wife, but only to be ushered away by the servants saying the King must not look.

Alistair fumed with anger not to see his wife deliver his children. He and Fyr was made to wait outside of the bedchamber, while Rythlen screamed in agony as she pushed out the future heir.

Rythlen opened the door wider, carefully not to disturb the lovely view she saw. She leaned by the doorframe spotting Fyr sleeping by the fire and Alistair leaning on the edge of the babies’ crib, his hand supporting his head. She smiled as she walked towards them, Alistair looked up from the twins and was shocked to see his wife up and walking.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, my love?” Alistair said as he was about to stand up but was stopped when his wife reached to them.

“I killed an Archdemon, my dear husband, I think I can handle pushing two babies,” she laughed.

Alistair grinned at her statement and turned back to the babies infront of him. They were both sleeping beside each other, one baby had shared Alistair’s shade of hair while the other had jet black hair like Rythlen’s.

Alistair turned to face Rythlen, “we still haven’t decided on their names.”

Rythlen bit her lip as she thought long and hard about it. She raised her hand to her chin while the other supported her arm. After a moments time, she smiled her blue eyes twinkling. She leaned towards Alistair and whispered in his ear. Alistair listened carefully to his wife’s whispers, his eyes widening and a smile broke out as he looks up to her.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
